The Suspicious Game
by Akumu Senshi
Summary: Duo gets a new game, what is this new game Heero and Wufei are so suspicious of? Not to be taken seriously, *One Shot*


The Suspicious Game  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Gundam Wing, I do own the game Gundam battle assault 2, but only because I bought it, I don't own the rights to it or anything.  
  
Note/Warning -Please note, do not take this seriously; it is a product of 2 straight hours playing Gundam battle assault 2, and too much sugar. Expect the unexpected.  
  
* "Slash, slash, slash!" He yelled as he grinned manically.  
  
"What are you yelling about Duo?" Wufei grumbled as he walked in to the room.  
  
"Oh I'm just going on a little Shinigami rampage in this game I got." Duo grinned as he continued to cause terror.  
  
"Isn't that Deathscythe?" Heero asked coming in to the room and pointing at the screen.  
  
"Yeah, cool isn't it. I'm beating up the Tall Geese 3!" He again grinned, eyes focusing on the screen again.  
  
"Where the hell did you get that?" Heero demanded.  
  
"Just down the anime store. They also had some cool manga's, but after getting this I ran out of money. But hell it sure was worth it! You guys are on here too."  
  
"Duo, don't you know what this means?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry I had to destroy you and all, but I didn't mean it, its only a game guys, its not as if."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant, I meant SOMEONE knows all about our Gundam, our names." Heero started.  
  
"And even our phrases, I mean this truly is injustice!"  
  
"Duo this could be a program designed by the enemy, so they can practise fighting us, so they are prepared to fight us in a real battle. This could be a secret plan to destroy the Gundams once and for all."  
  
"Right, and Santa really does exist." Duo said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Who the hell is Santa?" Asked Heero and Wufei.  
  
"He's, oh never mind, that's not the point. The point is you guys are over reacting. It's only a game, you should try playing it, you might like it."  
  
"I doubt it." Heero admitted. "Anyway I think we need to go back to this anime store and do a little asking, do a little blowing up, you know the drill."  
  
"No way are we going to blow up my favourite store just because you seem to believe OZ or who ever has some evil plan to destroy us." Duo sighed annoyed.  
  
"Who made this so called game?" Asked Wufei raising an eyebrow and folding his arms in suspicion.  
  
"Bandi, it's a very well known game group, who also produce cool toys and stuff." Duo explained.  
  
"Right then." Heero began taking out his laptop, and then started to type. "Okay, bandi website. Here we go." Reads and clicks for a few moments, then his eyes go wide. "What in hell!"  
  
"What is it Heero?" Asked Wufei worriedly.  
  
"They have models of our Gundams! What is the world coming too, we've been found out! How did this happen?" Heero exclaimed exasperated.  
  
"They are toys Heero, games and toys, not weapons and secret plans, okay?" Duo asked slowly, both hands planted on Heero's shoulders, as he looked the other boy in the eye. Heero nodded. "Good, now play me on the game." Heero frowned. "Please Hee-chan, if you want it can be like a mission?"  
  
"Fine, but just ONE game, okay?"  
  
"Fine! Then I play you, okay Wu?"  
  
"It depends what Heero thinks of it." Wufei frowned sitting on the couch.  
  
About a dozen games later, played by all three of the boys in varying pairing, and after many yells of 'injustice', 'I'm going to kill you' and basically slashing and destroying of mobile suits they turned off the games console and laid back on the floor to rest for a while.  
  
"So, do you still think this is some secret plan thing by OZ?" Duo asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I mean they had all of us keyed in perfectly, I mean Quatre said that we shouldn't be fighting again, and you with you immaturity and silliness."  
  
"Hey I resent that!" Duo pouted.  
  
"Aw don't be offended Duo-kun, its one of the things we like best about you." Wufei smirked.  
  
"Okay. So anyway are you going to go destroy the anime store then Heero?"  
  
"I think I'll do that tomorrow, after we've uh analysed the game some more." Heero lied.  
  
"Right, anyway I'm off to bed." Duo got up stretching and yawned before making his way up the stairs.  
  
"We'll be up in a minute." Wufei called up the stairs. "Want to play another round?"  
  
"Yeah!" Heero smiled very slightly as they turned on the TV and started playing again. Duo crept down the hall and sat on the landing watching them and grinning to his-self.  
  
"Told them it was a cool game." He whispered smugly to himself as he fell asleep, to his usual happy dreams of the chibi pilots doing unmentionable things to torture Relena.  
  
OWARI  
  
AN-Weird? Yes, well you know me. Thank you for reading, it was a pain to write, literary, after playing that game for so long my thumbs are really sore, lol. I'm sorry all you Quatre and Trowa fan's for not including them in my recent fics, I promise to write one with them in real soon. Okay, see you. - Vic 


End file.
